Kazami's Snippet Collection
by kazamitempest
Summary: This is just a collection of snippets that I've worked on in the past and that weren't developed enough to become stories of their own. Still, with enough encouragement I might decide to start one of those projects again, so I've decided to post them and see how people feel about them.
1. HxH-FSN Crack-y Snippet

It was a very normal day when it happened;

I was just doing my job, which was very average, then went back home...and that's when things went wrong.

When I reached my house I saw someone standing near the gate. Up to that point everything seemed okay, after all, sometimes a neighbour could be in front of the gate listening to music or something. It was annoying, but mundane.

Yet, I couldn't help but notice, even as I approached, that no matter who this was it wasn't someone I knew at a glance. Maybe that should've given it out, but it didn't.

So I went home as if there was nobody there, like usual... But suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my hand as I passed whoever was standing there, who then whispered something that felt very far away...

"Rejoice, for-"

I couldn't hear anything else after that, because I was starting to lose my consciousness.

The last thing I noticed was that whoever it was seemed to be grinning at me, and looked like a priest.

* * *

When I came to...I was in a ship?

I don't know where exactly I am but it seems like the interior of a ship, and I can feel it shaking violently in the wind...could it be a storm?

While I was wondering that, a kid came over to me, and he's about to say something.

"Are you okay? Most people don't seem to be doing so well with the storm...I wonder why?"

I was, surprisingly, feeling okay, so I decided to reply while standing up.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay. I'm wondering though, where are we?"

"Well, we are in the middle of the way to the Hunter Exam, but I have no idea where exactly." He said, shrugging.

Wait...Hunter Exam? I'm pretty sure I heard about such an exam somewhere...WHAT!?

Damn, I'm in Hunter x Hunter. I was still trying to process that fact when I saw a mirror...which definitely did NOT reflect myself.

Looking at the mirror I can't help but notice my current uncannily similar appearance to a certain character from a series I liked a lot.

Emiya Shirou, the protagonist of Fate/Stay Night. Damn...now that I think about it, that guy near my house did look a bit like Kotomine...and whatever he did was probably what sent me here.

Sighing, I decided to ask the kid, which I now realized was Gon Freecs, some questions.

"Hey, how long has this voyage gone for? I was sleeping, so I didn't really notice."

He looked surprised that I didn't know, but replied.

"Eh, a few hours, I think? This storm has been going on for a little while. Did you sleep through all of it?"

He said that, with a sincere, childish tone. As expected of Gon. Thinking that I replied.

"I did, in fact I think sleeping for too long made me almost forget about the Hunter Exam. I'm Emiya Shirou, nice to meet you...?"

I said that, feeling the new name was appropriate considering I looked exactly like him. That and I might even have his skills, but I'll check those out once we're off the ship.

"I'm Gon, nice to meet you Shirou-san!"

Well, he gets friendly very easily, that's so characteristic of him though that I'm not surprised.

I didn't have time to talk any further with him though as a sailor came running over to us.

"Hey, Gon! Leorio and Kurapika are having a fight on the deck, you should help stop them!"

Gon looked at the sailor, tilting his head, and started replying.

"Eh, why should I do that? Mito-san always told me that fights happen for a reason. They just need to solve what's making them angry at each other."

I nodded at that, thinking that he can be pretty wise sometimes. I decided it was about time to put my theory to test, though, and decided to ask the sailor about it.

"Hey, do you have any kind of weapon? Doesn't matter what it's made of, but preferrably something with an edge."

The sailor looked surprised, then quickly replied.

"Eh? What would you use that for?"

The worried tone he used explained what exactly he thought about, so I reassured him.

"Don't worry, I won't swing it around or anything... I just need to check something."

When I told him that, he seemed relieved but still somewhat wary. After a moment of thinking he went away for a few, and didn't take long to come back, giving me a kitchen knife. It seems those were stored nearby. I quickly thanked him, then decided to ask him about a place to test this at.

Before I could, though, another sailor came running toward us, shouting.

"Kurapika and Leorio are still fighting, and the storm is getting worse. We need to stop them because they might fall off the ship at this pace!"

Oh, that seems bad. Well, it's a chance to test if I have any of the skills Shirou had. If I don't what will happen is inevitably a horrible death, sooner or later, so hopefully I'm wrong.

So, I quickly ran towards the deck without saying anything. It didn't take long before I arrived, just in time to see them losing footing and starting to fall.

I couldn't think about anything at that moment beyond 'I need to save them'.

Hopefully that's not a side effect of becoming Shirou. Shrugging that thought off I quickly attempted to trigger my circuits, if I even have them, by using a very horrible mental image which for some reason closely resembled Sakura's situation in the Matou manor.

That did the trick, as I felt the Prana flowing through me. Quickly, but carefully, I applied it to my legs to Reinforce them. Carefully because I'd never done it before but it's as if I knew how to do it all along.

Right after that, I ran - quickly enough that I crossed about 20 metres quicker than a blink of an eye. It didn't take long after that for me to reach Kurapika, who was almost falling off the ship, and started pulling him back up.

Leorio was able to regain his footing quickly, and helped me out. It seems things will go similarly to what would happen without me here, though if I Reinforced my whole body I could do the rescue by myself that would probably not help ease the conflict between them.

After a short moment Gon helped us out too, and the sailors also joined in the rescue. Eventually we managed to save Kurapika.

After that, the captain called us over, and asked us what were our goals as Hunters.

Leorio and Kurapika seemed to want to object, but I knew what this was about, and started speaking.

"You should be proud of your goals, personal or not. I want to become a Hunter to be able to discover if there are other worlds out there beyond our own, and try to reach out for them."

The captain nodded in approval, and after I led them with that they quickly said their own goals, which were the same as in the series. Gon said his first, then Kurapika did, and finally Leorio, who seemed somewhat cautious about sharing his goal.

Once they were done the captain revealed what I already knew.

"I was actually an examiner for the Hunter Exam. The actual exam isn't for weaklings, so the Hunter Association contracts people like me to filter the amount of candidates. And, after assessing you lot, I think I've decided."

The others gulped nervously, waiting for the decision. I was just looking at him, without any doubt that we'd all pass.

"You all proved that you have the qualities of a Hunter in skills, and can work together. You also proved that your goals as a Hunter are appropriate for one. Therefore, you all pass!"

And with that, my journey in the world of Hunters as Emiya Shirou had officially started.


	2. KHR-FSN Crack-y Snippet

It was a very normal day when it happened;

I was just doing my job, which was very average, then went back home...and that's when things went wrong.

When I reached my house I saw someone standing near the gate. Up to that point everything seemed okay, after all, sometimes a neighbour could be in front of the gate listening to music or something. It was annoying, but mundane.

Yet, I couldn't help but notice, even as I approached, that no matter who this was it wasn't someone I knew at a glance. Maybe that should've given it out, but it didn't.

So I went home as if there was nobody there, like usual... But suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my hand as I passed whoever was standing there, who then whispered something that felt very far away...

"Rejoice, for-"

I couldn't hear anything else after that, because I was starting to lose my consciousness.

The last thing I noticed was that whoever it was seemed to be grinning at me, and looked like a priest.

* * *

When I came to, I was...in a bed?

The first thing that came to mind is that this is definitely not my bed; it feels completely different to my own bed - stiffer, I guess.

I was slowly opening my eyes, and then the first thing I spotted was...a baby?

It looks like it's a baby...but something is weird, because I see that he's wearing a suit, and holding a fedora on his tiny hands. He was looking at me intently and then quickly said...

"Who are you? Did you come here to infiltrate into the Sawada household?"

...He said that, while glaring daggers at me and pointing a...gun at me?

Once I noticed the gun I could only think about replying before he decides I thought too hard on the answer.

"Umm, I have no idea who or what a Sawada is...As for who I am..."

I tried to bring up my name from the depths of my mind, but something was wrong. I can't remember it...But I can remember a LOT of things that don't seem to be my own memory.

Still, it looks like this baby is looking for an answer, so I told him what my current mind seemed to feel was right.

"I'm Emiya Shirou."

That seemed to be satisfactory for some reason, because the baby stopped glaring at me so intensely.

Still, I can't help but wonder what is wrong with me. Emiya Shirou is a character from a series I like...and definitely not me. Yet, despite knowing that fact, I can't remember anything else.

I can't remember my name, where I lived, who I knew...anything!

It only made me panic more, when I felt something foreign in my body. Considering what happened up to this point I wouldn't doubt that this feeling is coming from... Magic Circuits or something.

Then, the next thing I thought of was the baby; I had seen a very similar baby somewhere...

...Damn, I'm in Katekyo Hitman Reborn? What the hell is wrong with me today? I think I've watched too much anime and am in some kind of daydream.

So, I decided to try to look around me, and it seems I was in Tsuna's room. After asking Reborn about it, feigning ignorance about where I actually was of course, he told me I was rescued from somewhere by Sawada Nana.

She seemed to always be picking up weird people in the streets, so I guess it's no wonder Reborn got cautious...That and this is the Vongola Tenth's home after all.

I didn't have too much time to think about that anymore, though, because Lambo came inside the room through the window and fell down, dropping a very familiar pink bazooka over me.

I could barely realize that this was the Ten-Year Bazooka before being sent to the future.


	3. Toaru-FSN Crack-y Snippet

It was a very normal day when it happened;

I was just doing my job, which was very average, then went back home...and that's when things went wrong.

When I reached my house I saw someone standing near the gate. Up to that point everything seemed okay, after all, sometimes a neighbour could be in front of the gate listening to music or something. It was annoying, but mundane.

Yet, I couldn't help but notice, even as I approached, that no matter who this was it wasn't someone I knew at a glance. Maybe that should've given it out, but it didn't.

So I went home as if there was nobody there, like usual... But suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my hand as I passed whoever was standing there, who then whispered something that felt very far away...

"Rejoice, for-"

I couldn't hear anything else after that, because I was starting to lose my consciousness.

The last thing I noticed was that whoever it was seemed to be grinning at me, and looked like a priest.

* * *

When I came to, I was on an alley somewhere.

While wondering what the hell that priest did to me, I moved away from the alley and into one larger street, and kept going towards what seemed like the more populated area of the city.

On the way, though, I froze in shock once I saw myself through a building window's reflection.

I looked exactly like Emiya Shirou - the red hair, the face, everything was the same.

That's when I remembered that the priest I saw looked exactly like Kotomine Kirei...Damn.

So, I decided to actually look for clues as to where I was...and it didn't take long before I found them, right on the name of the city.

Academy City, the city that was home to Espers. It seems I am in A Certain Series' world.

If for some reason I've really become Emiya Shirou and don't just look like him, I'm probably going to pull some attention from Aleister Crowler and have people come to try and examine or study my DNA as soon as I do anything Emiya would.

So, as much as that was controversial I decided to try and find Kamijou Touma. While everything revolved on him in the series, I can't possibly hope to NOT befriend the one guy who can nullify anything supernatural that happens.

Still, that plan went into ruin the moment I spotted him, because I also spotted a certain Misaka Mikoto who was readying the power that made her a Level 5 Esper to begin with - Railgun...and if I stayed where I was I would probably be hit by it, since Touma was clearly going to dodge it.

So, I did what felt natural...but since I had become Emiya Shirou, the natural was not exactly normal.

I quickly activated my Magic Circuits, which seemed to work as if I had them my whole life, and Traced the shield which should protect me from even the Railgun, Rho Aias.

Not a second too late either, as the Railgun crashed into the first layer of Rho Aias the instant it was deployed.

I thought as the Railgun destroyed every layer of petals besides the last one, then stopped, that its destructive power was impressive but it was around the level of Gae Bolg...No, probably stronger, but less focused. After all, Gae Bolg was trying to pierce through Rho Aias, not blast its way through.

Well, that logic obviously didn't help me get any less annoyed as I shouted at Misaka...

"I was just passing by then suddenly I get an attack like that in the face, what's the big idea?"

She looks shocked at the fact I survived by fending it off instead of negating it like Touma did. After a few seconds of recovering from said shock she started speaking.

"Who are you? I'm pretty sure there is no Level 5 who uses whatever you used in Academy City, and nobody else is able to survive my Railgun as far as I know!"

She seems to be angry at the fact her power was so 'easily' defeated, I guess. It's a matter of effort in her case though. She's not trying to be superior to other people but rather astonished that some random person defeated the culmination of all her effort, I guess.

While I was thinking that, Touma started to try and run away...but Misaka quickly intervened by running after him while he shouted his catchphrase.

"Such misfortune!"

With that, Misaka forgot about asking the questions she probably had for me. After that I tried to find an apartment somewhere to sleep at.

After a lot of searching I found Touma's apartment and managed to guilt trip him into allowing me to stay the night there.

I quickly went to sleep, but not before showing some sympathy to Touma's misfortune.


	4. Matou Shinji - Insertion Snippet

So, you know all those stories about someone who died, and then reincarnated into a fictional world?

Well, my story is _not_ that story.

For starters, I didn't die. I was simply someone who had the unfortunate coincidence of catching the attention of someone _way_ above my head, from a world everyone thought was fictional.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves.

As I was saying, I didn't die. Instead, I had the misfortune of being sent to a world I'd thought was all but fictional.

On the good side? I didn't keep my old body, since that would imply being defenseless in a fictional world.

On the bad side? I didn't get a body at all. I was stuck as some sort of Inner Sakura, for those who have watched Naruto, but on a completely different world.

If you haven't watched Naruto, I've basically become a figment of someone's conscious, a second personality of sorts which can't control the body.

If that's not enough to worry, I was stuck within the mind of someone I'd always disliked from that series.

Someone who had basically died in all of the known storylines, and would probably never learn any lessons.

Yes, I'm talking about Matou Shinji. He's an awful asshole who has a very dangerous vampire for a grandfather, envies someone who is literally a broken shell without much hope, and is called a disgrace by many people who are probably marginally better than him at best.

He also despises the protagonist despite the fact he's a nice guy who can endure his asshole behaviour without issues. And he is so self-centered that he can't seem to actually act scared near someone who could definitely make his life hellish if they wanted to. Yes, I'm talking about Tohsaka Rin, the Second Owner.

So, yes, I'm officially stuck as an Inner Shinji of sorts, and my life, if you can even call it that, sucks. Or will suck, from now on, unless I change it.

I should've probably expected this once I realized I caught the attention of Zelretch, of all people. I should've been remotely scared, but I was actually hyped because the moonlit world actually existed somewhere.

Still, that doesn't mean I can't change anything. I can probably influence Shinji in some way, since I _am_ a part of his mind. And well, it didn't take long for me to realize that I've been bumped somewhat before the Grail War actually started, so I have a chance. He's still a kid, and might not have all that venom going on yet.

Or, well, I hope so. Otherwise I'll curse the fact that Carnival Phantasm was not canon, because hell, that young version of Shinji they portrayed definitely looked happy and childish.

So, I decided to focus on what was going on with Shinji at the moment. He seems to be trying to please his Grandfather as usual, which is _bad._ But it seems he's also not doing anything about Sakura. That could be good. He's still ignoring her existence, but _maybe_ that doesn't mean he already hates her.

I'd need to do something to make him aware of my existence, without making him ignore or antagonize me. Or _worse_ , ask the old vampire to try and fix whatever is wrong with his head, because he'd probably think he's going crazy, hearing weird voices on his head and all. For the time being, I'd tune in to his thoughts, and try intervening when appropriate. I have no way to consult anyone else about this, after all.


	5. Campione-FSN Snippet

Prologue

It all started in Japan.

As sudden as it was, the many Magical Associations around the world could not determine how exactly it had happened. In one moment it was but a normal day, in the other it was as if the sky had split itself above one of the buildings in Tokyo.

If they weren't used to that kind of situation perhaps they would've missed what happened thereafter, but the History Compilation Committee was not made of fools. They knew that such a situation was very common when it came to dealing with the Godslayers - the Campione.

No matter how prepared they were, it was unlikely they would ever obtain any further information on what had happened, nevertheless. It was too fast, in one moment they had been informed of a Heretic God appearing in Tokyo, and prepared to retaliate, but in the other, it was as if the Heretic God had never been there from the start.

That was disturbing, for there were no known Godslayers in that area - which meant that whoever defeated the Heretic God had most likely been a normal human who became a Godslayer in that fight.

The first Japanese Godslayer, in fact. And the History Compilation Committee had literally no idea as to how that had happened, despite being located exactly in the same country, Japan. It is no wonder when that is taken into account that the other Magical Associations hadn't even heard of it happening at that point.

Yet, despite the mystery behind the appearance of that Campione, they soon used all their resources to learn the new Campione's identity...and failed.

It wasn't there.

There was literally no information of the new Campione in the whole world, as if they hadn't even been part of this world from the start. They could tell it was a young woman, and knew where she was located, but there was literally no information on her in the databases of every single nation in the world, as if she had appeared from thin air.

Not long after that incident, some individuals from the History Compilation Committee tried to investigate, see if they could gather any information on the new Campione, and they discovered a few facts.

She was a human mage, a skilled one in fact, but the next piece of information they learned baffled them. She was found in a small apartment in Japan, where she had apparently been living since arriving in the country, wearing an outfit that looked fitting for a Campione, but at the same time not quite.

It was eccentric, that's for sure, but such an outfit was under normal circumstances frowned upon by previous Campione and would definitely have been considered as a grave insult if offered as a gift to one.

It looked like a Magical Girl outfit. There is no shorter description for it than that, for it was a frilly, red dress that would have fit perfectly that kind of fictional environment, but that's not all.

She had cat ears, a cat's tail, and was wielding a pink wand. To top that off, as if mocking every single member of the Committee she had told the members that had come to inform her of her situation that their help was, while appreciated, not needed, and that they should go pester someone else.

Despite that lack of information and rather unsuccessful attempt at getting on her good side, they learned her name while she was saying that sentence, for she had all but announced it while informing them of that.

Her name was Tohsaka Rin. Upon learning that information they looked up her name in their databases as if they would be able to find any further information by knowing it. However such a thing was not to happen as they didn't find any information on her yet again, making it seem as if she was really not from this world.

What could have happened, what could've caused such a situation? That's what they wondered as they tried to understand the mystery mage. They didn't know anything of importance about the mage. They didn't know how her magic worked, what kind of magic she used, and more importantly, they didn't even know if she was entirely human anymore.

After all, what kind of human could just not exist until her apparent age, simply appear as if from thin air, then immediately show up and become a Campione?


	6. SWTOR SI - Snippet

It all started with a videogame. I was excited to play Star Wars: The Old Republic 2 - it was supposed to be released today, and I _had_ to get my hands on it at any cost. After all the sequel to that game could only be good.

But that's where stuff went wrong. If I hadn't bought the game I would've known the next day that it was a fake and that everyone who used it disappeared mysteriously. Yes, including myself.

Perhaps because of the creators' _superb_ sense of humor, I became my own character once I created her.

A Sith Inquisitor - yes, they used the _same_ classes from the previous game - with some very basic, training equipment. Still, for god knows what reason I started near a lightsaber with no apparent owner near it. So, with my _great_ intellect I decided to take it, because you never know when you might need something like that.

The moment I took it, I felt drowsy, and lost consciousness.

Once I woke up, I was in some other place entirely. Before I could take in the scenery, I heard a weird _ping_ that sounded like something from a video game.

Probably because I _was_ in a video game, though. Because there was the typical welcoming message.

 _Welcome to Star Wars - The Old Republic 2._

 _We have taken the liberty to make you become your character, as to enhance your experience._

 _Of course, you can't die because of that._

 _Still, consider the lightsaber you've found in the starting area a gift from the administration. We want nothing less than your full immersion, but we do understand that without a lightsaber you'd be_ _ **very**_ _dead._

 _Now, to explain the rules. You can do anything you want, and there is no UI, experience levels or anything of the sort. Instead, you get to live your adventure yourself, and make the choices yourself - without hardcoded options limiting that potential._

 _In fact, this game works literally without any code. This is a_ _ **very**_ _realistic game after all._

 _We'd like to thank you for your participation, and as a final pointer: Since this game was only possible because of the assistance of major Japanese companies we have decided to give them a little boost to their popularity. In other words the game worlds are not Star Wars brand worlds but rather various fictional worlds made by those companies._

 _You have a certain amount of time in each world, after which you will be teleported to the next. The allocated time in each world is random so please use it wisely._

 _Your first world is: A Certain Earth. Your initial location is: Academy City._

 _We hope you have a good time in the world, and good luck. The game is realistic, and therefore not easy, so you will need it._

Well, fuck.

Seems like I'll need to channel all my Force into 'going by undetected' because this isn't going to be a walk in the park. If I meet any powerful espers I'm dead meat.


	7. Naruto SI - Snippet

Genjutsu. It is the power to trick people's minds. It's the power to make people believe what you're showing them is real.

Then...Why aren't Genjutsu users more powerful in Naruto?

That's because...they don't have enough creativity. They don't really know how to invent any new illusions, and thus fail as illusionists. Yes. Genjutsu is the power of illusions, and I know of one person who also had that power, in another world altogether.

Rokudo Mukuro. His words still echo in my mind, even now. The words that taught me about the true power of illusions.

But, you must be wondering what's going on. Well, I'll sum it up.

I've reincarnated in the universe of Naruto. I liked the series somewhat, but it wasn't my favourite.

No, my favourite was Katekyo Hitman Reborn...which coincidentally showcases many powerful illusionists and explains how they are so good at that.

Ever since I realized where I am, I've decided I'll need to become a ninja to protect myself.

However, I will not do things like the Naruto cast does it. I'll use what I remember about Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and about true shinobi from Japan. Whether that will work nicely or become a wasted effort, I don't know, but I want to try it.

Now, about my actual living conditions...My parents are a couple of clanless shinobi. I'm five years old right now, by the way.

My dad's name is Kenta Ichiro. He's now a retired shinobi and seems to really like shogi for his spare time. I've heard he was inspired by a Nara to become a shinobi so maybe that's why.

My mom's name is Kenta Mayumi, and she's also retired. She takes care of the house often, but I've also seen her playing shogi with my dad a few times. She doesn't seem to like it as much, so it's probably for his sake. She also taught me how to write and read in Konoha's language, which, unlike what people seem to think, isn't Japanese.

No, the Elemental Nations have its own unique language. They call it by vague names, though, which would roughly translate to 'The Words of the Land' or 'The way of the Words'. It doesn't really matter all that much, at any rate.

At any rate, now that I'm five I figured it's about time to start training. So I asked Dad about it, since he's usually pretty straightforward and easy to approach. He said it's too early for me to go to the academy, so I asked him if I could get some training done with him instead. He gave me a thoughtful look, since he knows I'm smarter than most kids my age, and agreed as long as I read about the jutsu we'll use and don't use them if he's not around.

So, I did. The first thing that caught my interest was a book we had about basic Genjutsu. Apparently, during their ninja career, Dad was a Genjutsu user and my mom was a weapons specialist. A deadly combination if you ask me.


	8. Mafia, Flames and Magecraft - Snippet

**In which Fujimura Taiga discovers something weird is going on with Shirou, and tells Reborn about it. He decides to use that as an opportunity to have Tsuna and his Family grow up a bit by protecting Shirou with their Dying Will.**

* * *

 **Fujimura's PoV**

It all started with the weird mood Shirou seemed to be in. That's when I first noticed something was wrong. What made me certain was that he appeared _bruised_ one day, but when I asked him about it, he said that it was fine.

I was worried about it, but still paid a little more attention to what he was doing before doing something about it. Doing that, made me notice this wasn't your ordinary bullying. I was hiding near his house at night, to see if I could figure out where he was going...but I didn't expect him to come back with a huge _cut_ on his abdomen, as if someone slashed him with a sword. Even more unexpected was that _Tohsaka Rin_ , the honor student of all people was helping him to get home, along with Saber.

There was something weird about that foreigner, that I was sure of by now. So, what I did was simple...Calling someone I knew through my grandpa's mafia connections. Though I didn't expect the conversation that ensued.

"So, you're telling me your ward is in serious trouble, and you need help, correct?"

"Yeah…" I replied, unable to hide the nervousness from my tone.

"Well, usually it wouldn't be free-" he started, but I was in a rush, so I cut to the chase.

"How much-" he coughed, interrupting me.

"I didn't finish. It wouldn't usually be free, but it coincides with my interests, considering my current job. I'll head over there immediately. I'm in Japan after all."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Well, see ya." With that, he hung up.

Reborn. He's known as one of the strongest hitmen... I just hope he'll be able to help Shirou out.

* * *

 **Tsuna's PoV**

I heard Reborn using the phone earlier...that couldn't mean anything good. So I've avoided him as well as I could, until right now…He appeared suddenly from another of his weird hideouts. Why do I feel like this will turn out horrible?

"Dame-Tsuna, we're going on a trip." Oh...Of course, this _is_ Reborn after all.

"More mafia things? No, I'm staying!" I hastily replied, but he only smirked in return.

"You don't want to go on a vacation? I heard Fuyuki is nice and peaceful." Eh?

"Wait, a vacation?" As I said that, I realized today was the last day of school before the summer break...maybe he's just trying to be nice after all.

"It's too bad, I guess I'll call someone else." Reborn said, and started to go away, looking sad or disappointed. I can't tell.

"Wait, I'll go!" I said, but I regretted it immediately, because Reborn was smirking again.

"Well, then let's go. I've invited Yamamoto and Chrome, too. The others had plans already."

Why do I feel like I was tricked?

* * *

 **Tohsaka's PoV**

 _His body is made out of swords._

 _I've dreamed about that already… It's stupid, but it fits him._

 _Still, I didn't expect for my dream to be altered suddenly, as if something was influencing it._

 _Her organs are fake. Her mother hates her, and did not help her with the surgery._

 _Yet, she was saved._

 _Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Kufufu, That's quite enough." That's a creepy way to laugh._

 _I was in a white room without anything. No walls or doors._

 _In front of me, was standing a man, wielding a trident. Could this be a Servant?_

" _To think that I'd be attacked in my own dreams...Are you Caster, perhaps?"_

" _Kufufufu...You really are an interesting one. I'll need to thank the Arcobaleno later." Arcobaleno? And there's the disturbing chuckle again._

 _I wasn't able to process the situation, so I said the only thing I could. "What…?"_

" _I simply wanted to inquire about what's going on in Fuyuki, at first, but you caught my interest. To think you could read a part of my mind simply by being in the same mindscape… Still, now that I'm ready for it, you won't be able to do that anymore. I just want you to take good care of my dear Chrome if you meet her."_

 _After that, he disappeared, and I dreamt of swords once again._


	9. Homura Akemi-FSN - Snippet

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own storyline. Any fictional characters, environments, and stories, mentioned in this story are owned by the respective creators.**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This is an idea I've had for a little while now, it's basically a crossover of Fate/Stay Night - Unlimited Blade Works with Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

 **I'm not exactly a huge fan of the latter, but after reading a few other stories I've found myself to enjoy stories involving Homura meeting characters from other series during one timeline (I do like other themes for crossover stories with PMMM but not as much as those).**

 **However I've noticed that, unfortunately, most stories I've seen are literally only about that one timeline, and most are not very fleshed out before they are left unfinished.**

 **So I'm going to try my own spin to it, in which Homura meets some of the Fate UBW characters on a timeline, which will change a LOT the remaining story.**

 **I'd say this idea is currently fairly unique since I've only seen one other story, which partly inspired me to write this, to be exact,** _ **As N Approaches Infinity**_ **by** _ **Corisanna**_ **, which is a similar story although it is a Bleach/Madoka crossover.**

 **With that in mind, please excuse my potential OOC for not knowing Madoka well enough. I'll try to avoid doing that, but no promises.**

 **Timeline F + M - Last Loop**

 **Homura PoV**

Thinking back, I can't really believe it. It's ironic how one of the few things I had never done in other timelines, something I felt was a waste of time, would have such a large result...If I hadn't failed then, maybe I would have never done that. It's really, very, ironic...

 **Timeline F + M - First Loop**

 **Homura PoV**

Yet another timeline, yet another failure. This time, Madoka died about two weeks before Walpurgisnacht even appears.

But, this time, something was different.

I had decided to try and use the remaining time to think from a different perspective. To see if by thinking outside the box, there is a solution to this never-ending loop.

Then, it occurred to me. I'd never actually went far from Mitakihara during any of the timelines I've been in. Of course, I couldn't possibly leave while I can still try to help Madoka.

But that is not a concern this time around. I need to focus and try to make the next timeline better instead.

So with that in mind, I went to a different city. To be specific, Fuyuki City.

I had decided on that city after browsing advertisements for inns on the internet, since I figured they'd be the best choice for staying at. Hotels are too expensive and wouldn't really change my environment that much.

The inn I found on Fuyuki, on the Miyama Town district was just perfect, being cheaper than most other inns by a decent margin without being too cheap.

It also, apparently, was located around the northern side of the district, which has a more traditional style to it, so it is very different to Mitakihara. Probably should give me time to find another way to view things, and if all goes well, save Madoka on the next timeline.

And the town itself being relatively close to Mitakihara was probably another thing that helped my decision.

The trip itself was fairly uneventful, I went by train and didn't take too long to arrive. The train itself was fairly empty. Once in Shinto, the neighboring town, I took a taxi to the inn's address, and that was also rather fast considering the distance.

Once at the inn, it was already around evening. The innkeeper was rather friendly, but professional. She didn't start asking too much; Instead simply confirming who I was, since I had already notified the inn beforehand, and starting to show me the various facilities the inn had.

While it wasn't a large inn, it was fairly traditional, having a small hot springs area, a dining hall and a few rooms. Not as large as most inns, but it did have a rather simple atmosphere to it, in a good way.

Once I was done looking around the inn, and was on my room, I noticed my soul gem was rather dark. Probably because of the somewhat long trip.

After noticing I didn't have any Grief Seeds on my shield, since I can't keep any after going back...I decided to look for the closest Witch and fight it, to be on the safe side, before it did get too dark.

I expected a variety of things to happen while fighting the Witch, once I was there.

But nothing I expected came even close to what happened.

 **Shirou PoV**

I was going back home after a long time working in Shinto when it happened.

I was rather far away, but with my vision, I saw it.

There was a girl, apparently a few years younger than me, a few dozen meters ahead. I noticed she seemed to be looking for something - maybe a doll, or she was visiting some family and was lost?

Since I was already going that way, and had those thoughts, I decided to ask if she needed help. After all, it'd be bad to ignore someone who obviously needs help, as a Hero of Justice. Even more so since it was already late, and who knows what might happen if I leave her be.

But, as many things as I could've expected...Most likely nothing, even the fact I'd participated on the last Grail War, would have made me expect her to suddenly transform like some sort of Magical Girl you'd commonly see in anime and, after probing...something, on the wall next to her, entered what I could only describe as some kind of portal.

Once I had registered what happened on my brain, I noticed that said portal was closing, relatively quickly, and in a split second decision that Tohsaka, or even Saber, would probably scold me for...I decided to enter it myself.

Part of the reason was that I was curious, but the main reason was that I couldn't simply ignore matters of magi, which is what I assumed would be the only explanation to that.

Because I couldn't, ever, allow something like the Grail War happen again. I wouldn't go out of my way to find things to solve, but if I hear of anything too dangerous, that's another matter entirely.

And since this did seem at the very least potentially dangerous, I entered the portal, with that in mind.

But...I had never expected THAT.

The location I arrived at seemed like some sort of...distorted world? At any rate it couldn't make sense even if I tried to find any. The space was distorted, so much that I could barely even identify the oddities in it.

Such as floating bookcases, flying books, and even some weird paintings moving around.

I decided to stop observing the location, since it wasn't exactly helping me figure out the place.

Instead, I decided to follow the girl to see if I could find out what kind of thing is going on.

But since magi usually don't exactly react kindly to intruders I decided to do so from as far as I could without getting lost, which, while usually would be very far with my vision, I couldn't exactly follow from too far away in this location.

After all it seemed like things were phasing in and out and locations were changing by themselves.

Anyway, once I followed her for what seemed like a long time, she reached some sort of door, which she opened. Of course, I followed her inside, since there would be no point in going back at this point.

 **Homura PoV**

When I started fighting the Witch. That's when I noticed what I had done wrong. Apparently a man from this town had followed me inside the Labyrinth.

When I realized that, I briefly lost focus...And as unlikely as that may be, the Witch used that moment to swing one of its thorns at my leg. Wincing in pain inwardly, but keeping my mask, I froze time before the Witch could attempt to do any further damage, deciding to deal with the man later.

Once I was in position, between the man and the Witch, I pulled the trigger of a bazooka I had just removed from my shield and unfroze time.

It wasn't just any old bazooka and thus did the job very well...but I suddenly felt dizzy. I thought it was because of my wound, but looking closely at my Soul Gem, it was also quite dark, even more than before.

While not dark enough that I'd become a Witch soon, it was dark enough for me to feel far weaker than usual. The damage from before was apparently harsher than I thought.

As I analyzed the damage, the Labyrinth collapsed. I didn't have enough magic power in me to freeze time again, so I tried moving away from the man to avoid any consequences...only to fall into unconsciousness not too far away.

 **Shirou PoV**

It was too quick. One moment the girl I was following noticed me, the next she was hit by that...creature before even noticing it was closing in.

Before I could even move to help her, though, she suddenly appeared between me and the creature, as if positioned to protect me, and launched a bazooka rocket at the creature, which was apparently enough to deal with it.

While I was confused at that fact, the weird atmosphere collapsed and we were right where I first saw her entering the portal.

As I looked around for her, I notice her fainting while trying to walk away from the spot. I still have a lot of questions, and she does need help, so perhaps against better judgement I decide to take her to my house.

Rin would probably know how to help heal any injuries she has on the magical side and I'm sure that since the wound doesn't look too awful it can be healed normally with some bandages and enough rest.

Though, it didn't escape my eyes that the wound was...Regenerated, somewhat. It seemed to be a far worse wound when it was inflicted than what remained.

I guess she has some sort of regeneration magic, but couldn't fix such a wound entirely. At any rate, while I was thinking that I reached my house, while preparing to deal with an angry Tohsaka and, if I'm not lucky, Saber too.

 **Author's notes:**

 **So, yeah, this is the start of a crossover between Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Before Goddess Madoka, in fact it probably won't happen) and Fate/Stay Night - Unlimited Blade Works (Good Ending). To be exact, about a few months after the actual ending, with not much happening inbetween, besides what was shown in the ending.**

 **While I'll try to make this make sense without any canon knowledge, it may feel confusing on the first few chapters. Since their magic types are inherently different though I will probably explain that, and some of the backstory, during later chapters bit by bit, as flashbacks.**

 **Anyway, any comments and suggestions are welcome.**


	10. Unfinished Toaru-Log Horizon Snippet

I, Kamijou Touma was never lucky before.

For as long as I know myself, I've been surrounded by misfortune.

Yet, I still had a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe things would get better.

Until today.

Well, maybe I should start with what happened earlier.

A few hours ago, I was just going back to my house, when I didn't notice someone was passing by and we bumped on each other...destroying the eggs I had just bought.

So, of course, my first reaction was to be sad about the loss.

" _It's all ruined...My precious source of protein...Even though I waited two hours in line for them..."_

I remember saying things along those lines. I was really sad about the loss, after all.

What I didn't expect was the reaction of the person I bumped on.

" _I'm really sorry! Please accept this as an apology!"_ With words like these, suddenly pushed a very old-looking game disc onto my hands and left.

Even though I was dazed by the situation, I couldn't help but notice that it was a girl's voice who said that.

Once I managed to get a hold of myself I figured it'd be better to at least try the game out. It'd run even in my relatively outdated computer, considering how old the disk looks.

But that's where my luck was over.

I should've at least have read the title of that game, because that might've made me think something was fishy.

After all, that game was none other than the very popular game that was still releasing a new expansion pack today despite being very old.

It was _Elder Tale_.


	11. Baby Steps-Kuroko no Basuke Snippet

**A/N: This is a slight AU, in which Maruo does not enroll in Oosugi High, and instead moves to Seirin High.**

I steel my nerves, because today I'm joining the basketball team of my school, Seirin High. They haven't placed all that high in the tournament so I think it's the perfect place to get some exercise. After all, it wouldn't do to become like an old man before I'm 30.

I open the gym's doors. Everyone seems to be paying attention to a girl who seems to be saying something instead of practicing. I've done some research before this, so after a moment I recognize her as the Head Coach, Aida Riko.

She notices me, and stops talking to them. Looking a little confused, she moves towards me.

"Can I ask what you're doing here in the gym, _Ei-chan_?" she asks with emphasis on my nickname, so I realize she knows about my reputation too.

I have perfect attendance and perfect scores in every test, and because of that people started calling me Ei-chan...it's probably a pun on my name and the A scores I get on tests, but I don't mind.

Steeling my nerves, I reply, "I'm here to join the Basketball team."

"Really? _You_? Despite having perfect scores on tests and not joining any clubs so far?" she asks, her tone full of sarcasm.

Yet before I could reply, she sighs, "Well, we _do_ need some more people, so I guess I should at least see how well you can play for now. Kagami-kun, come here for a moment!"

Wait... _What_? Does she want me to test my skills against _Kagami_? I've heard about him, and it seems he's the best player in the team. He studied in America and learned from the source...There's no way I can win.

"You called, ma'am?" he asks her, while approaching us slowly.

"Yeah, I'd like you to test this guy. How about...One-on-one, whoever makes twenty points first wins?"

"Wait, what? _That_ guy? I do-" he starts saying, but she steps on his foot, making him yelp in pain.

"You'll play him, _right_?" Kagami nods helplessly.

It looks like I've got no choice...Now that it came to this, even if I lose, I'll try my best! I can't simply lose without trying, that'd be pathetic. I follow Kagami to a side of the court, and someone passes a basketball to him.

As soon as I get near him, he passes it to me, so it looks like I'm attacking first. He's too large, so if I shoot now, he'll block the shot for sure. So the only way is to dribble him and lay it up.

Thinking that, I start getting used to the ball by bouncing it. It looks like if I use just a little strength, it goes right back to my hand.

Now that I'm sure of that, I'll try moving to the right side. If he goes too far to the right, I'll switch to the left and lay it up, and if he doesn't...I guess I can still try shooting it from there.

So, I try dribbling, forward and to the right. He looks really focused right now, and doesn't let me go the way I want. Without much choice, I decide to fake a shot. If he jumps, I'll shoot it once he starts falling.

He jumped, and I can't help but feel like there's a wall in front of me, that's just how high his jump was. I don't think I can hit a shot like this, but I need to try. So I throw the ball, slightly inclined to the left, in hopes of getting past him. He did move slightly to the right side of the court, after all.

...It's no good. As soon as I release the ball, he sees my move and inclines his arm so that it's on the path of my shot, blocking it. I can't help but stand there in awe. I snap out of it, and notice he grabbed the ball, and is moving toward me.

"Eh, that wasn't bad, you can do this better than Kuroko at least." he says, and tosses the ball toward me.

I grab it, somewhat awkwardly. He moves to stand outside the inner court, and extends his hand towards me. It looks like he wants me to pass the ball, so I guess he's attacking now.

Throwing the ball towards him, I extend my arms to the side on a defensive stance. He looks to the right, so I move slightly to the right, but he starts dribbling to the left. Still, even if I don't run I should be able to get in his path in time, the defensive path is shorter after all…

Or so I thought. When I started defending the left side of the court he did a quick spin to the right side and _smashed_ the ball in the basket.


	12. Fairy Tail OC Snippet - Part 1

I'm running around in a forest, trying to find something.

What am I trying to find, again? Oh...I'm lost. That's why I'm running around, I was trying to find my way back, wherever 'back' is. I try to recall what I was doing before this, but I can't seem to remember. Where I live, who I know, nothing… except for my name.

Rin… Yes, that's my name. I'm still running around as I think about that, until I bumped into something.

I feel a weak pain from the bump, and am about to glare at whatever was in my way, when I realize, it's not an object. I don't have time to think about much else as the person I just bumped at asks, "Hey, are you alright?"

I look at him, unsure as to how to react. He's a boy about my age, maybe a little older. Before I could reply, he adds, "What are you doing alone in this forest? ...Wait, are you lost too?"

Hearing the last question, I answer, "Yeah, I'm lost," but that's when I notice the last part of the question, and can't help but ask him…"Wait, too?"

He looks towards the horizon with a smile, "Yeah, I'm helping out a girl who was lost in a forest like this one a few weeks ago."

I look at him, still somewhat dazed by the situation. He asks, "Say...do you have anywhere you can go to?"

I shake my head, after all, I don't remember anything else. Just my name. He seems thoughtful, "I see...Then, do you want to join me and the girl I mentioned?"

I consider the offer for a little, then nod. That doesn't seem like a bad idea. He smiles, "Alright...then, let's go?"

I nod, and follow him through the woods.

* * *

Not long afterwards, we arrive in a small clearing. It looks like there's someone here. A girl, a little younger than me. But there's also a...cat?

"Who's that, Jellal?" she asks, looking somewhat confused. So the boy's name is Jellal, huh.

He shrugs. "She's a girl I've found in this forest. She was lost, like you, so I've decided to help her out too."

"Oh, I see," she says. At Jellal's nod, she turned towards me. "What's your name?" That's when I realize I didn't give my name to either of them yet.

"My name is Rin," I say. She smiles at me. "I'm Wendy Marvell, and this is Jellal," she says.

As an afterthought, she adds, "Do you have a last name?" I shake my head at the question, "I don't remember." Jellal seems thoughtful at that.

Still, I can't help but feel curious, "Is that a cat?" Wendy seems confused for a few moments, "Oh, that's Charle. She's my friend!" she explains. I smile, nodding, "I see!"

There is a short time of uncomfortable silence before Jellal asks, "Would you mind if I gave you a surname, then?" I shake my head, "As long as you give me a nice one, I don't mind," I tell him, still smiling.

Jellal seems to think for a moment. "How about Rin Snow?" he asks, quickly adding, "I figured it'd fit, since your hair is white." I giggle a little, since he chose the name because my hair is white, but I still nod happily, "Yeah, that sounds nice!"

We spent a few hours just chatting and getting acquainted to each other, going to sleep once it got dark.

I slowly open my eyes, groaning. Seems I was asleep, having a dream about how I first met Wendy and Jellal.

As I slowly regain my bearings I notice that I'm somewhere unfamiliar. I was sleeping in a bed, which is something I haven't done even once since that day. As I think about it, I notice Wendy is not nearby.

Where is she? After all that happened since that day, I can't help but worry for her. Before I could stand up and start searching for her, though, I hear the door of the room I'm at opening.

I can't begin to describe how happy I am at seeing Wendy coming inside. She seems happy too, because she smiles at me, "I'm glad you're up, Rin!" she exclaims, making me realize she was also worried about me.

I smile at her, "Yeah, as you can see, up and about," I say, adding, "Where are we right now? I don't recall being near a village last night."

She smiles, "Actually, Jellal brought us here. He had to go do something, so he wanted to leave us under the care of a Mage Guild." She seems somewhat sad about it, and I can't blame her. Jellal was a nice boy, and it's too bad he had to go somewhere.

She seems quiet for a moment, and somewhat thoughtful, but suddenly she smiles brightly. Seems she remembered something. "Oh, I should let the Guild Master know you're up!"

With that, she leaves. I feel kind of dazed by the sudden news, but I always knew Jellal had something he had to do that wouldn't work out if he also had to take care of us.

I've grown enough to take care of myself, though. And I'm older, so I'll take care of Wendy, too, if it comes to that. I think Charle would probably feel like I'm stealing her job, though. She is very protective of Wendy after all, even though from what I heard she was born from an egg not too long before I met them.

The door opens again, revealing Wendy, Charle, and an old man. I assume he's the Guild Master. Before I can say anything, he clears his throat, "I'm the Guild Master of Cait Shelter, Roubaul. Nice to meet you, Rin," he says, but then seems to notice my confusion and adds, "I know your name thanks to Wendy here."

I look blankly at him for a moment, and Wendy addresses me, "He actually invited me to join the Guild, earlier. I said I'd give it some thought," she says, looking nervous. She takes a deep breath before going on, "because you were still fast asleep. I wanted to know what you think about this first," she finishes.

I'd say I know her pretty well, but even if I didn't I would've probably noticed what she wants right now. I consider it for a brief moment, but I don't see why not, "I'll be more than happy to join the Guild, if you join it too, Wendy." I tell her, and as I thought, she smiled instantly at that.

"Then, it's settled. From today onwards, you two are mages of Cait Shelter!" Roubaul exclaims happily.

After that, we got acquainted with the other Guild members, who started a welcome party that went on for hours. It was very fun, and before we noticed, it was night already.

Feeling happy, but also tired, I go to sleep in my new room, without forgetting to wave Wendy a good night beforehand.


	13. Fairy Tail OC Snippet - Part 2

It's been some time after I've joined Cait Shelter along with Wendy. Since then, I've awakened my magic, and started practicing with it. Eventually I decided to start some sparring sessions with Wendy, which we do every morning now. She was rather reluctant at first, but I convinced her, telling her that the jobs themselves would be safer that way.

We spar a few times in the mornings, and when I get hurt, Wendy heals me with her magic and takes a quick break afterwards. During her break I practice the various applications of my magic.

In the afternoons, we either rest or take jobs together. We haven't taken any dangerous jobs yet, but I'm confident we will be able to do those soon.

This morning, we're going to take the training spars to the next stage, and Wendy is not up yet. So I decided to go wake her up.

I run along the Guild Hall, greeting every member of the Guild I meet along the way, and make my way to Wendy's room.

Once I'm there, I move toward the window and open the curtains, allowing the sun to spread through the room. Wendy groans a little, but doesn't get up at first. This is somewhat earlier than what we're used to, after all.

I get closer to her bed, where she's turning around. She probably wants to sleep for a little longer, but today that's not an option, so I shake her a little. "Wake up, Wendy! Do you want to be late?" I say.

She wakes up very quickly. Within a few seconds she's sitting on her bed, smiling at me, "Good morning, Rin-neechan!"

I smile at her. She's started to think of me as an elder sister since a little after we joined the Guild, and because of that, we're always together. "Good morning, Wendy!"

She seems thoughtful for a moment, "Was it today that we were going to start the new schedule?" she asks me, so I nod. I start to move towards the door, "When you're ready, come to the training grounds. I'll be waiting!" I tell her just as I open the door. I don't wait for her reply as I leave towards the training grounds.

I'm eager to see if we can do this new schedule properly. I've been planning schedules like this ever since a little while after we started training our magic, and it's rather effective. We basically push ourselves to the point of exhaustion, rest, and then push ourselves over again.

This new schedule is somewhat longer and we rest for a little less time between each spar. But it should be possible, after all we've gotten much better at using magic lately.


End file.
